


Christmas Came Early

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins volunteers to go Christmas shopping with his best friend, Roman Reigns, but can't seem to stop thinking about the whereabouts of his fiancé, Dean Ambrose, despite it being the most wonderful time of the year.





	Christmas Came Early

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! :)

Christmas Day was now less than 20 days away, and Seth Rollins swore to his best friend, Roman Reigns, that he would help him go holiday shopping, but that didn't stop him from thinking about his fiancé throughout it though...

"Ro, wouldn't this faux leather jacket look so badass on Dean?"

"Seth..."

"What?"

"Seth, we're not shopping for Dean, we're shopping only for each other and my wife Galina. That's it."

"So, you're just gonna cut him outta our lives just like that?"

"Look, don't even try to make me feel guilty, alright? He's the one who's been bitching about my cancer, he's the one who stabbed you right in the back, and he's the one who'll have to live with himself now. Not us."

...

"Which tree?"

"Tree?"

"Yeah."

"But are you sure you want me to say, Roman?"

"Of course."

"Well, Dean always liked the taller ones..."

"Seth!"

"Okay, the rounder one."

"Alright then..." Roman said, going over to approach it.

Seth couldn't help but feel like celebrating Christmas this year was absolutely useless due to the absence of Dean, I mean, where was he anyway? Was he cold? Hungry? Maybe he was even tired. These are the questions that have kept him up late at night staring blankly at the phone that never ring, and the messages that never beeped.

...

Seth was just about to help Roman decorate the Christmas tree when they heard a loud knock on the front door, "I'll get it." The younger man said, placing the box of lights to the floor.

"Dean!" Seth yelled, dropping down to his knees, "What happened?" He added, watching as Dean held his left shoulder in horrible pain.

"Seth, just let him be!" Roman screamed, matching over to try and stop him, but Seth brushed him off.

"Ro, doesn't your wife need help in the kitchen?" Seth said, hoping he got his point across.

Roman then gave him a look of defeat before whispering, "Be careful." Resulting in Seth gently nodding his head back.

After Roman finally walked away, Seth told Dean to put his arm around him so he could help him balance as they slowly walked back into the house. And after he helped prompt him on the couch he didn't even hesitate to ask, "Where the hell were you man?!"

"Why, Seth? Are you gonna try and play Mr. Architect again?"

"Dean..."

"Now, Seth, do tell me... was Triple H better in bed than me?"

And that sarcasm was just enough to push Seth over the edge, "Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that you cold hearted bastard!"

"Just answer the question, Rollins!"

"No! I've never even kissed another man until..."

"U-until what?"

"...Until I kissed you."

Dean knew that he was supposed to hate Seth right now after everything he put him through in the past, and Seth could say the same thing about him after the last couple of months, but he still couldn't resist asking, "Do you regret it... now?"

Seth didn't know what to do say, but somehow he felt like he knew what to do, and after nothing other than silence filled the room, Seth walked over to where Dean was laying on the couch, and bent over to kiss him on the lips.

"Seth... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh, I'm the one who started this war between us."

"But I didn't have to continue it, and worse of all, involve our innocent brother Roman into our shit."

"Yeah, I know... but hey, let's just put this all behind us, alright? It's the holiday season anyway."

"Okay, yeah... let's have a fresh start as we head into the New Year."

"Haha, that's the spirit!"

"Yeah, I suppose it is, haha."

Seth then reached into side his pocket to pull out some colorful Christmas gummy worms, "I saw these earlier today... and thought you might like them."

"You were really still thinking about me earlier today?"

"Dean... you were all I could think about earlier today."

Afterwards, Dean and Seth didn't say anything else, but instead just got lost in each others eyes for a moment, cause even though they both were a mess, they were the mess that each other wanted.

"Hmmm, these gummy worms are so freaking good."

"Yeah, I knew you'd think so, but you mind sharing some?"

Dean then stuffed the last one into his mouth, before smirking as he said, "Sorry, babe."

Seth then playfully rolled his eyes, before saying, "That's okay."

He then placed a rough kiss on his lips, before pushing his tongue into his mouth, and sucking the gummy worm out of it.

"Hey!" Dean said, playfully throwing his hands in the air.

"Haha, sorry, but I had to." Seth said, as he chewed and then swallowed the gummy worm mixed with Dean's saliva, which made the flavor of it taste even better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading my Christmas fan fiction of The Shield boys! ♡♥


End file.
